Midnight Choices
by Rella-416
Summary: When renesmee becomes a house of night vampire what will Stark do and how will she help Zoey? one thing is for sure, she has one big part in the hole thing. How will Jake react to how Stark feels?
1. Chapter 1:The Mystery Man

I was waiting for Jake to come and pick me up from the cottage. We had a date tonight, the fourth one in the last six or so months...not that I was keeping track. I was still picking out an outfit that would look hot in but I could still run in without ruining it. After internally yelling at myself, I finally chose to leave my hair down with their usual slight curl, black skinny jeans, and a bright blue shirt with just plain random things all around and on it, and my black slightly worn in leather jacket, and white high top converse.

I could feel him coming. Don't ask me how I just did. It was sorta like feeling someone stare at you or feeling like someone is calling you when you have in head phones. He has been seeming very far away lately though. Like our imprint has been fading. Is this even possible? I am not sure, but I certainly hope not. Because imagining my life without Jake is such a terrible thought. Like imagining someone ripping out your heat and serving it on a silver platter for your dinner.

I heard Jake knock on the door. "I'll be right out Jake." I yelled at him even though I really didn't have to because i mean everyone in our mile radius had super hearing..

I sometimes felt awkward, because in human years, he-he I sound like an animal, I'm only 6 ½ years old while I look and feel like I'm 16 or maybe older. I love it as much as I hate it. I go to school on the reservation but that is because I look like my mother and father. Who graduated not even 7 years ago so admitting a student with who looks like a pair of students that were a couple but being a teen wasn't too fee sable I have my father's emerald green eyes, but I have my mother's chocolate brown hair. And both of there awful paleness.

"Are Leah and Seth outside?" Dad questioned. I myself really did want to know because they are usually here by now.

"Yup," he smiled looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes for two reasons. One, he only recently started doing this, and two because every time he did my heart began to flutter, hoping he liked how I looked.

"Jake," Mom warned Jake to stop before he does something ridiculous. He let off, but only until we got to his bike. Then he started at it again. This time I slapped him, because he was like eye raping me. I got on the back of the bike, man, I really thought we were going to run today, oh well.

I loved the way it felt being consumed in the wind when you're driving or riding a bike. And the after effects of the wind felt oddly soothing to. Only at the time when we stopped did I notice we were at the theater. It was old like everything else in this town. But i liked it because it had character Something I wanted to have when I was grandpa's age. Now that guy has some crazy things under his belt.

"So, babe, what do you want to see?"

"Um, Well, I really don't care. You pick," I suggested.

"No, you go ahead and pick. I don't mind." See this is something that irks me. When I want him to pick something I actually want his input but no because I am the girl hear I get all the say. I understand he is doing it to show me he cares but he could be a little dominate out side of us kissing.

"Okay, we're seeing Letters to Juliet."

"No! That's a chick flick!" He sneered. Ugh, see what I have to deal with hear?

"Fine, you pick." I tried knowing fully well It would not work.

"No, you pick." My Goddess! Now you see my point.

I walked up to the ticket booth and asked for two tickets for Letters for Juliet. Of course, I had to pay. My god, I wish he never imprinted with me because he doesn't care like he used to. I wish I had someone who was someone I needed not someone I wanted. Someone who could fulfill my secret dreams. I wish Jacob was everything this imprint said he would be. Where is my sun? I know that he had it when I was born when will he show me what he saw? Or is what I am feeling what he is feeling as well?

We walked into the theater hand in hand me holding a giant tub of popcorn lightly buttered no salt, and Jake holding the huge soda. I smiled because he was adorable. The love of my life even. He was everything a girl could ever ask for, nearly immortal, hot (in every sense of the word), sweet, kind, loving. I was very in love with him no doubt. H e lead me to the back of the movie theater, this meant, like with all guys, he wanted some make out action. Yeah sure he has waited like his whole life for some girl action i get that Jake but it seemed like that was all that was on his mind lately. And I didn't really say anything because I have been hoping he would tune in with whats going on with me like he always has. But no such luck of that as of lately...

The lights dimmed and he put his arm around my shoulders. I looked down at my lap because I was getting tired of all of this back and forth. I was tired of all the self doubt, all the wondering of what would happen if some other guy would fight Jake for me. If only I could get that sane love story my mother did. I looked up long enough to have Jake softly kiss my neck. I would be ridicules to say he didn't send my human heart into hyper drive, because he did. He made my senses kick up even more because I was getting all bothered in my lady parts. But it was manageable. What wasn't right now was a nagging feeling to go outside.

"Hey Jake I will be right back." I whispered to him. I gave him a very sensual kiss because I was feeling rather daring.

I left before he could respond. And followed my nagging feeling to where it took me. And I found this total hunk of a guy with a bow set of arrows strung across his chest. He was a totally munch able guy. I felt like I knew him. But i have never once before this moment seen him my whole life. Who could this mysterious and extremely attractive guy be?


	2. Chapter 2: New Name

Renesmee's POV.

He was a vampire. His name was Stark. And I was mesmerised. He was a built guy for sure. He came hear looking for the Cullens so I interduced my self to him; "Well I am Renesmee" He looked at me like I was familiar for some reason but didn't know why. I knew why because this was the higher powers way of showing us something was right and our paths were meant to intersect.

"Why is a strong archer like your self, in small town Forks all the way in Washington?" He looked at me like he was gonna have a hart attack, oh god I hope he doesn't because I don't want to pay for such money over someone I don't know, that would seem weird.

"How did you know I was a archer?" He asked impatiently. Stupid Stupid boy.

"Um for one there is your body build, for second there is the painfully obvious arrows and a bow slung around your shoulder, I don't think your hiding it well if that is what you are trying to do!" I looked at him like he was a total retard. By this time we are outside some how because not even a second ago we were inside.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He said in a pretending to be stupid manner.

"You just answer my question, don't play stupid with me so now, how did you get us from inside to out?" He started playing stupid. I put my hand to his cheek and asked him who he was, why he was hear, and where he came from. His dark drown eyes stared at what is showed him when he came to he looked dazed but his voice was strong and steady.

"How did you do that?"

My god he was deffiantly not the brightest crayola in the box! "It is my gift, I got it when I was born!"

"Well archery is my gift. I never miss what I aim or think of." What a strange gift, but i suppose it could be very usefull

"Prove it Stark."

"Best not hear."

**Stark's Pov**.

Why am I trusting this human? How could she be human with this gift? Aphrodite is human, but she was a vampire. Maybe she's a different breed, NOT LIKELY!

I lead her to the closest tree, turned around and pictured the hart of the tree and shot. Renesmee said something and I had turned around to see a beautiful yellow canary on the ground. Renesmee was carrying the little bird with care, all of a sudden she started running like she was a warrior witch was impossible because only the males could be warriors. I followed her and she was stopping at the house along with other people, their was a blond one with this Bear that looked kinda like Derious. This petite girl with short black hair was standing next to this guy not much older with blond hair. And then I saw this girl who reminded me or Erin only with Chocolate hair and eyes. The Man next to her had bronze hair and hazel eyes come to think of it everyone but Renesmee had Hazel eyes. Then their was this couple who looked like they could be the parents of them all but they to were to young looking to be parents. They were the first to speak.

"Hello I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esmee." He made a gesture to himself and the woman standing next to him.

"Let me introduce you to me family, this is Emmett and Rosalie." The blond and the bear, up close the blond looked like a older more mature Aphrodite.

"Bella and Edward." The Erin look-alike and the bronze hair guy.

"Alice and Jasper" the pixie looking girl and the guy with the scars.

"I assume you met Renesmee." Come to think of it Renesmee looked just like Zoey only with pale white skin also like every one of them had. And she looked just like Edwards and Bella's daughter.

"My name is Stark. I come looking for the Cullen's."

"We are them now what do you need child?" Esmee asked politely I felt like I was talking with my mom. As I walk in I try not to stare at the classiness of the house. Everything is vintage with a splash of modern. Like the piano, couch, and the paintings. But the TV, wallpaper, and floor was modern. It made since though. I sat on the couch. They sat abnormally still.

"I would like to talk to you guys about Kalona." Edward look puzzled and cereous about it like I was talking about world war 2. While Esmee looked terrified.

"Who is Kalona?" Alice asked.

"Kalona is a ancient warrior to the goddess Nyx, and goddess Nyx is the goddess of night, and she has her sign, the sapphire crescent moon." Esmee said quietly and blankly. She walked up to me and rubbed the canceler that covered my mask and moon. She gasped louder than the rest of them.

"But your markings are red, why their supposed to be blue!" she almost screamed and me and then fell and looked as if she should be crying.

"I died but then I came back I don't know how, but I am now the warrior of Zoey Redbird and she will be the next high priestess."

"Zoey Redbird!" Renesmee screamed. She clasped screamed my hearts name.

"RUNN!" then she was out cold. Right then a boy taller than me but my age ran in without a shirt on and I was holding Rensmee.

"You get her out of your arms you filthy human!" weird coming from a human him self. He growled. And growled.

"Jake you have best get out side before you ruined the house now that Esmee probably wont forgive you for!" The boy walked outside but still wanted to fight me or something.

"Dude if you would have herd my-

"I CAN HEAR BETTER THAT YOU CAN!" The tanned boy exclaimed

"Doubtful, I'm a vampire." Right then he ripped out of his human body into the giant wolf the size of a bear thing. I walked back in because I still had Renesmee in my arms. And didn't want to risk hurting the beautiful angel.

**Renesmee Pov.**

When I came to I saw everyone around me worried even Jake was their, I was going to have to explain that to him later in better privacy. Stark still had me in his arms just about to put me on the couch. And that is when I woke up, like really woke up. I could feel everyone's stares at me. I showed everyone what had happened and every time I showed it to them I remembered something more than the last, like the 2nd time I saw the time of day, the 3rd I actually saw who was running after Zoey, and so on everyone had gone I showed Stark and Daddy at the same time then I about passed out double showing kinda tired me out. And in my thing-ie that I showed know one was that I knew I had more powers like Zoey ,and like Zoey I have 5 and the other 4 I will find in time but 1st I have to meet Zoey and the Dork squad..ill have to ask who Stark who they are.

"Stark, who is the dork squad?" all he did was laugh and laugh and laugh.

"Where did you park the jet?" I asked him. He looked at me with intent eyes.

"How did you know about the jet?"

"Oh common how do you think I would not see a jet in the back round, and it said Tusla house of night in BIG letters on the side!" I musted up to him

"Oh, well ok, did you see were it was?" I put my hand to his arm and showed him were he looked sad.

"That is the city where I was born." A serous look stroke him then.

"And that is why I am hear I need to talk to you guys about, I need to tell you guys about Bella's great great great really-great grandmother Francesca Delmoiano."

_What you know now is that she wasn't a good person she was a woman who was in love with hatred and she learned is from her grandmother thankfully when she bore her child she gave it to her sister Annabel. She was the opposite from her sister she had nothing but love, in fact she was known as Anna-rose for her bright red cheeks. She always had a high self-esteem and good self-concept. Because her parents were always so loving and accepting. As she grew up she had one boyfriend that disturbed her parents but her mom an dad let her go through it because they knew she would do it behind their back if they didn't let her. This boy is the same that got Francesca pregnant with her son who Annabel named Kyle. And Francesca was important now because she was who created a type of breed of vampire. This type of vamp almost killed this world at one point and they will never be good with them around above the ground. When they come I the goddess Nyx will ready have to come to earth in my physical earthly body._

"What do you see Nessy?" Jake asked me.

"What I see right now is you worrying your self almost to death, and it was nothing but I herd a voice that was almost like telling me a story kinda confusing to me but ill figure it out in time I guess."

"What kind of voice?" Stark asked in a confused and worried tone.

"A sweet musical type voice, it was a woman's voice."

"But you didn't see anyone or thing." Trying to remember I look and scan it really quick.

"Person, or thing….nope nope nope. WAIT! There is this woman who is wearing a long dress it is thin but it has many layers to it, she has long black hair really long, and she is kind of see through her but still their like a ghost"

"Oh my goddess you saw her, you saw Nyx!" Stark said with amazement. And with that I felt something hit my fore head but know one was near enough to hit me. Stark gave me a smirk, while everyone else gasped and it looked like Jake was going to die, if that were possible. My mind was telling me not to look but I looked anyway. I turned to my left were out living room mirror was and did the same as everyone else.

"Oh my goddess what the hell is on my head?" I said it without thinking.

And with that for the 1st time in a long time I faint.

**Stark's Pov**.

As she falls I notice something that no one in this city has herd of: the start of rejection of the change I see it because she begins to turn slightly a different color. With nothing but reaction I pick her up and I know everyone is following me because I feel them. And when I come to the jet I wait for everyone to get in including to wolf boy. And tell the pilot to head home as fast as possible.

When we are in Tulsa I don't even get a cab I just run with Nessy in my arms to the House of Night and try to find my Zoey. Witch isn't very hard because all I have to do is think about her and I just run and when I get to her she looks at me puzzled. "New girl from Washington the state, I had to bring her hear because she had a vision of you."

"Oh, well we better put her in the infirmary tell she wakes up." She nodded.

**Zoey's Pov.**

As we were walking to the infirmary I felt better with my warrior was at my side I didn't feel better because at this house of night I would feel better when Kalona and Neferet weren't in this world. Erin comes in saying there are 7 beautiful people and a super hot guy wanting to see this girl who was now in the infirmary.

"Go a head and let them in" as I was walking in when the people came in. Well that was fast.

"How is she?" A boy around our age only more muscular than most guys I have seen.

"She's fine we got her hear just in time" Stark said comely.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"The blond one is Rosalie, the bear next to her is Emmett, Brown hair girl is Bella, the bronze hair boy is Edward, pixie girl is Alice, the guy with the scars is Jasper, the blond hair man is Carlisle and his wife is Esmee."

"Well I'm Zoey Redbird"

Their was a shifting noise coming from the girls direction. She was awake and looking around. "Zoey your OK!" the girl gave me a hug back before I could ask her who she was. She put her hand to my cheek and showed me her vision and how I knew who she was and filled me in on why stark was their.

"Well sense you are new you are going to be living a new life so you have the choice to choose your name, a new name if you like."

"No Renesmee you are not changing your name I wont let you I'm your mother!" Bella Screamed at both me and the girl in the bed.

I turned around to were Bella was and said "I'm very sorry but this is no longer your choice with her now if she choices she may keep her name of change it."

"I want my name to be Renesmee Carly. Just Renesmee Carly."


	3. Chapter 3: Room Mates From Hell

Ericks Pov:

Why did this get to me so hard? It was like running strait into a wall she was the wall, wait why am I still hear in Tulsa oh I know its because I'm hoping that Z doesn't think I'm the biggest jerk in the world. Goddess why did I get in that fight with her she doesn't need me I should leave. I will start packing. Now.

Erin's Pov:

As the gang walks in behind me we see this petite girl in the bed and a the family that came in. Aphrodite is cuddling with her bear of a guy in her dallied up dorm. So no her

"Who are these," I started.

"Hot people?" twin finished.

"This is the Cullen's, I've been waiting 10 minutes for you guys what took so long?" Aphrodite said.

"We had to wait for Jake to phase back to human." The girl in the bed said.

"Aphrodite this is Rosalie you two have a lot in common you will both hate him, that is Jake." She said pointing at the darker looking hunk right in front of her

"How could I hate him?" as she said she started walking up to begin feeling him up.

"He's to hot to say no to" she said in her normal slut manner. What happened next was fast.

The girl jumped from the bed and got Aphrodite on the ground and was about to kill her with the way it looked but the boy called Jake pulled her a way. Aphrodite hissed at the girl.

Guy with messy hair laughed."Not advisable young one."

"Who are you calling young one I'm older that you are!"Aphrodite hisses at him.

Bella's POV:

I laugh she older that him, funny he may look 17 but he recently his 114th birthday! And had my 7th birthday. "What you want you little cleangy?" With this I jumped on her and hissing at her my body holding her down, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't even wiggle a centimeter. Jake begun to laugh, as did Renesmee.

We had to leave because my baby had to get her stuff ready and in an hour we had gotten her stuff. My baby girl was happy.

Renesmee's Pov:

As they walked me to my dorm we walked in and Zoey said

"I feel bad for you have to share a room with Aphrodite the girl you talked earlier." Oh god. This must be my end. I opened my door and she looked at me.

"Oh hell no she will not be my 'roomy' not in a million years!"

"Sorry I wish I could change," I turned around "Can I change?"

"Sorry Carly no, hope you don't mind me calling you that but your 1st name kinda hurts to say." Zoey said. I smiled in response.

"Well this suckes!" I grumbled


	4. Chapter 4:Rosy Red Cheeks

Stark:

Nessie was settled and I was more curious about her she was fascinating. I wanted to be with her to protect her I didn't at first but now I have the urge do. So the next thing I know is that I'm in front of Aphrodite and her room. I knocked. The beautiful Nessie opened the door relived. She hugged me. I hugged back naturally.

"Hey Stark, what's up?"

"Nothing really I was just about to tell you that you will have to get to class soon and was going to ask you if you would like to have Lunch with me."

She blushed and replied excitedly and hesitating at the same time.

"I would love to Stark!"

"Would you like me to show you to your 1st class and hear is your schedule."

"Oh, thanks and well um sure isn't their some kind of uniform?"

"Not as long at your whirring your emblem. It helps the teachers determine whether you are a 3rd former 4th former 5th former or if you're a 6th former. That's all."

"Oh well I have a vest that will look best with my outfit!"

She leaves and is back in a split second literally. I take her hand and we both just as fast go to her class I just guided her.

"See you after wards?"

"Yes." Before she went into class she kissed my cheek.

Renesmee:

As I walked in I blushed not only because I just kissed Stark on the cheek but because everyone was staring at me.

"Oh you must the newbie Renesmee!" the teacher said.

"I'm her, sorry I'm late I had trouble finding my way hear,"

"All is well child I'm your homeroom Mrs. Delta. Demon will you please show our new student her cuby and her things?"

"Sure Mrs. Delta." This boy with bright blue eyes and a almonds brown hair said. I walk towards the end of the room and hand him the paper with the cuby number.

"Where are the locks?" I ask and I already knew the answer but I wanted to sound normal.

"Because theirs no use if something was stolen the vamp's would know who did it and if their lying." He smirked.

"Oh well I guess they would not have fun in that situation if they did lie…" I trailed off.

I got back to my desk. She was writing about the French people and how they lived I wrote notes I didn't notice how the time past until the bell rang. I jumped.

I walked out and a few girls gave me glares as they saw Stark walk up to me and kiss my cheek. So I blushed I looked at my schedule now I have:

1st hour: Vampire Sociology. Room 215. Prof. Delta

2nd hour: Drama 101. Performing Arts Center. Prof. Erik

Or

Sports 203. Gymnasium. Prof. DeJong

Or

Intro to music. Room.314. Prof Vento

3rd hour: Spanish 101. Rm. 216. Prof. Gramy

4th hour: Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankford

LUNCH BREAK

5th hour: Lit. 101. Rm. 214. Prof. Penthesilea

6th hour: Intro to equestrian Studies. Field house. Prof. Shildia

I didn't know who I would go to I think I'll go to…


	5. Chapter 5: Dream Words

Chapter five:

Renesmee's pov.

When i woke up i looked at my clock and was shocked because it was still twilight. Aphrodite had her daddy add a extra room for me because she couldn't stand being around me, she said my ora was tearable. She didn't like me and I felt the same way because she was a snobby bitch. I miss Jake. But i also miss Stark. I need to talk to Stark about Jake and vise versa. This is going to be hard.

"MEOW" a cat walked with brown, white, and a purplish black fir walked up to me.

"Your not Aphor-bitchy's cat." He was just about to jump on my lap when Aphrodite's cat walked up. He started 'Showing off'

"Well you remind of my old friend named Gabe. How about that?"

He looked at me and I swear he smiled. And went back to showing of the cat prissy that looked like she was enjoying it...

I picked up my cat and he started purring. As i walked a way I felt something rush over me. I didn't like the feeling of it as soon as I was just outside the girls dorm i almost screamed. Because i saw Jake and Stark about the get at it.

Jakes pov.

I didn't notice Nessy until she screamed in mine and this stupid boys face about fighting over her wont help anything. I kept telling him that I am imprinted with nessie and nothing can brake this.

"Babe I'm just trying to tell this Dude that your mine and not his." I begged her. But I couldn't feel her like u used to, it was feeling as if I were losing her.

Right after I said that stupid ran up to her and Bite her neck and they both started to moan. I was frozen, I couldn't move. I had to watch that filth grope my girl and I couldn'tr stop it, you would have thought they were making out or worse.

"Now we are imprinted to, but in a different way." He wispered in her ear

I looked at her pleading for something. To show me that she wanted me more than she wanted him. I screamed when I saw her eyes. They were just as pleading as mine were, only wishing I would understand. I did in some ways but I could have never expected wat happened next.

The cat: Gabe

I jump out of her arms because I felt her tension. I knew that is was not going to be very nice. So went up stars to get that sexxy cats owner up. When I saw her grooming her self i paused. But not for long because the longer i took the uglier it would be.

"hey beautiful would you get your person up because my person is going to be in some deep cat crap if this lasts long." But to my person it would sound like: Mew, Meow, meow Meowww.

"Sure but it will cost you."

A minutes later her person was awake and following both of us. I lead the other cat and she lead her person. I scratched as the door and so did she. As she opened the door we all herd crying, laughing (meanly), and tearing.

"Oh goddess. Are you ok Renesmee?"

All she could do is either sniffle or cry hysterically. So trying to comfort her i cuddled on her and started my purr engin.

Aphrodite:

When i walked out the first thing that came out of my moth was "Oh goddess."

"Are you ok Renesmee? " all she could do was sniffle or cry hyerically.

A cat got on her lap and started to purr. I walked right up to the now fighting boys and did wat no person but me would ever do. Walked right between them.

"What are you boys doing? Can you see what you are doing to her?- I pointed to the crying Renesmee "You boys are huting her! Is that wat you want because if that is wat you want you are doing a real fine job."

Their faces changed from anger to pained, at the same time to.

"Now both of you need to convince her that you guys arnt going to fight again. And maybe in 3 years she might forgive both of you."

"I have to get away from both of you." She said.

Renesmee's pov.

I had to get away from them, both of them. I ran up to my room wrote a fast note telling Zoey that i Wouldn't be hear and explaining why. Then i ran past Jake and Stark that were both still frozen in place. I herd Jake phase.

I turned around. "JAKE DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

i didn't hear anything after that until i reached the home, the home were my family now lived in Tulsa. When I walked in everyone was shocked. I ran past everyone and Jumped up on my daddy and wanted him to cuddle me and understood because he could read my mind. I cried and cried replaying everything i saw. Jasper tried to calm me down every once in a while but couldn't for long because my hart ache was so high.

Zoey's pov.

When i woke up Nala was scratching at the door. So I opened it. I saw the note that she left:

Zoey,

I'm so sorry, but i cant be hear right now. Stark and my boyfriend Jake were fighting earlier this morning and i just can't be hear i have to see my daddy, they broke my hart like Erick did to you. It hurts to much I'm might not be hear today please excuse me. But the love of my life hurt me that much please don't be mad at Stark.

With much love yours truly,

Renesmee Carly.

I was angry with Stark. STARK! COME HEAR! I screamed at him in my head. Within a few minuets he was in-front of me.

"How could you do that to her?"

"I...ugh...I-

"You messed up you hurt her you didn't think i would find out, did you?"

Renesmee's pov.

I couldn't be awake for two reasons. One was i was in a Vercelli dress, and two i hade a date with Taylor Lautner (witch oddly looks a lot like my Jacob only more bulky no way i know but true!). Crazy but totally a date. I get their and i find all of my friends their too! We end up getting stalked by mad people! The dream ends with my falling from a cliff and i see Taylor Jump after me!

I wake up to see Jake at my side and just about jumped up and slaped him until he said the words.

The words that i have always dreamed of hearing and the thing i have dreamed of him asking me since I was 3 years old! He really said it! I cant wait.


End file.
